Always
by KatMadison913
Summary: Raven Nightshade is a former student of Professor Snape's. In fact, she was his favorite female student due to her performance in Potions and Herbology. After graduating from Hogwarts with flying colours, Raven is living her dreams, but after just one visit from her former professor, will their lives change for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Raven's POV*

My midnight blue eyes light up as I walk towards the abandoned building that I can call mine. It's a dream finally coming true. Years of saving up money and finding the perfect building to build my small business have finally paid off.

The door is a little challenging to open, but I managed to get it open with all of my strength. I am surprised about the inside of the building. Thick layers of dust cover everything as furniture has been thrown in different places. It may be disappointing in many eyes, but in my eyes, this is perfect.

"Well," I speak to myself with a smile while putting up my shoulder length raven black hair, "the Summer Holidays goes by very quickly. This will be open for the school year and years to come."

No magic for me when it comes to my shop now. Good old fashion cleaning and gardening in the greenhouse outside. Sure, it makes my black on black clothing dirty, but hey, I enjoy having something that I can call my own.

A few weeks have gone by. The shop is almost spotless, which is good.

Around noon one day, a very dear friend of mine flies on her broomstick and lands at the doorstep of my shop.

"It has been three weeks since our graduation and I came to see you're cleaning?" the very familiar female voice speaks through a chuckle.

"Tonks!" I grinned when I turn towards her. "What are you doing here?" I asked, hugging her.

"Can't I visit my best friend once in a while?" she asked, smiling and hugging back.

A chuckle escapes my lips. "So, how did your application into the Ministry of Magic?" I asked, remembering what she wanted to do.

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure, Raven. I barely made it in and I start next week," she answers proudly. "This is your shop?" she looks around.

"Yea, I am almost done cleaning, just need to get some furniture to use, and the greenhouse wouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Wait, this place has a greenhouse?" Tonks is shocked.

"Wanna see it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Sure!" she smiles.

I grab her hand excitedly take Tonks outside where the greenhouse is. Along the way, I feel her stumbled over something on the door. We both look to see it's some stand knocked over on the floor.

"Hmm, another thing to do, but for another time," I smirked, making her chuckle.

"Is it like the one from Hogwarts?" Tonks asked, wondering.

"Honestly, it's much better than Professor Sprout's greenhouse and it's bigger, so you wouldn't have problems with my plants," I chuckled smirking at the memory of our third year.

"Hey!" she playfully glares back at me. "I warned everyone that I spilled the dirt everywhere!"

"I know that, but that's also when she told us about Boggarts where we took the information into our Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson the next day," I reminded her on a positive note.

"That's true," Tonks agreed with me. "Still don't know why she fears werewolves."

"All creatures are amazing."

"Indeed."

As soon as Tonks sees the greenhouse outside, her eyes immediately widened in shock.

I giggle a little at her reaction. "That's the same reaction I had when I saw it for the first time. This got me to buy the shop." I then got an idea. "If the Ministry of Magic doesn't work out, you can always work with me," I offered, smiling.

"Or I can use you to help out whenever I need ingredients or your help for anything," she smirks back.

I laughed at that. "And that's why you're my Hufflepuff best friend."

"And you're my Slytherin best friend. I don't care what my pureblood relatives think," she smiles at me.

"I don't care what my parents think," I smiled back. "Wana some Early Gray Tea?" I offered her.

"I always look forward to your delicious tea," Tonks happily accepts.

Tonks manages to visit me as much as she can whenever she isn't busy. I hold her visits to my heart because it reminds me of our time back at Hogwarts. The happy memories of my school years.

One day, just days before when students will be shopping for school, another person from my past enters into my shop.

"Hello and welcome to Nightshade!" I greeted the customer from another part of the shop.

"You named your shop after your family name, Miss Nightshade?" asked the very familiar cold male voice.

My eyes looked and noticed my former Potions professor standing in my shop.

"Professor Snape!" I am surprised to see him. "What brings you here to my shop?" I asked him with a smile.

"Answer my question first, Miss Nightshade," he speaks in his usual tone.

"Oh, my apologies, professor," I realized my mistake. "Yes, I have named my shop after my family name because I want to show my parents that I am worthy and the family name is an ingredient used in Potions."

"Nightshade and Moonstone are the subjects you have chosen for your extra credit essay," he says.

"You remembered professor," I smiled.

"I remember everything about my favorite student," he tells me. "You have succeeded…..with your shop, Miss Nightshade," Professor Snape comments, looking around the shop.

"Yes, professor. I am hoping it will be successful for years to come," I said, starting to blush a little.

My heart is fluttering the same rhythm it did back at Hogwarts.

"I came here to get ingredients ready ...for the school year," he says, looking directly in my eyes.

"Oh, right, please come this way, professor," I tell him, leading him to some ingredients to use.

Where's the Calming Draught when I need it?! My heart is about to turn into fireworks and my face is heating up like mad! The silly little crush on my Potions professor has come back, but this time is much stronger than before. I need to talk to Tonks about this.

"Thank you, professor, and have a good day," I smiled to him as I give him his supplies.

"You have…..a wonderful day, Miss Nightshade," he smiles back small, taking the supplies.

The all too familiar blush keeps on appearing on my face. My eyes watched him turn and leave my shop almost dreamily.

"Bloody hell, Raven!" I argued with myself in my head. "He has been your professor for years! You shouldn't be like this!" I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and emotions before speaking out loud, "I need to write to Tonks."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*No One's POV*

Nightshade has become very popular among the students and the parents are happy with the prices. Raven always wanted her business to be a good one, but she didn't expect to be popular.

At some point of the day, Tonks enters into her best friend's shop with her hair raven black just like hers. She's amazed to see the large crowds, but then smiles because of the success happening.

Raven has been busy for hours until the shop closes for the night.

"Girl, you have become a working girl!" Tonks smiles at Raven.

"You're busy too, girl," she smirks to her while counting her money for the day. "If someone were to tell us that we'll be here in this position seven years ago, we probably wouldn't believe them."

"Especially when we are from different Houses," Tonks adds in. "Do you remember when we first met?" she asked with a smile.

"You and I met under unfortunate events," Raven says with a sigh.

*Flashback/First year*

Almost eleven-year-old Raven is reading her Potions textbook under a tree, enjoying some peace and quiet until this happened.

"Well, well, well," the voice of the popular girls speak out through a smirk, "look at who we have here, girls."

She looks up by the sides of her eyes to see the familiar three girls from the Hufflepuff House walking straight towards her. No words are being spoken as Raven ignores them.

"Come on, little birdie! Scream out like a little crow you are!" the leader of the group smirks at her.

"It's Raven, not crow, there's a difference," Raven finally speaks in a matter of fact kind of tone as she turns a page.

Not liking the answer that the Slytherin girl gave her, the Hufflepuff leader casts a spell to make the book float out of her hands and into the air!

"Give it back!" Raven screams at them, standing on her feet.

The Hufflepuff friends just laugh at the actions. She keeps on making the book higher, causing Raven to jump higher and failed miserably.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" an unfamiliar female voice screams out to them, causing them to look over to the source surprised.

With the leader distracted, the spell decreases and the book falls down on the grassy grounds. The girls scream at something and run away, scared.

Raven hurries over to get the book while on her hands and knees. She grabs it to hold it close to her chest. Deep breaths appear out so she wouldn't be emotional as she stands up on her feet.

"You okay?" the voice from before asked her softly from behind her.

She turns around to be face to face with another Hufflepuff girl, but in her own year. Short brown hair and brown eyes with fair skin are her appearance.

"I guess so," Raven answers quietly.

"Not all Hufflepuffs are like them," she tells her with a smile. "Are Slytherins like you?" her question surprises her gratefully.

"Not really," the Slytherin girl sighs. "I act more like Ravenclaw than Slytherin."

"Don't be ashamed of who you are. It makes you, you."

The corners of Raven's lips curl up when she hears that. "My name is Raven Nightshade."

"Nymphadora Tonks. Please call me Tonks."

*Reality*

"But, hey, I saved you from those girls," Tonks smiles to her. "So, what do you need help on?"

"Professor Snape visited my shop," Raven answers. "The feelings came back."

"What?!" she's shocked.

"I don't know what to do! I thought I would forget about him, but he just came in and-"

"You have a crush!" Tonks smiles teasingly while singing along. "My best friend is in love!"

"Tonks!" Raven's face is red in embarrassment. "You're not helping!"

"You are now closer to the age of eighteen," she remarks with a smirk.

"What are you getting at?" she asked, confused. "My birthday is in a couple of months."

"That will make you legal! You should ask him out!" Tonks isn't helping her best friend.

"Why would I ask my own former professor out on a date?" Raven asked unimpressed.

"Because you fancy him ever since first year," she smirks, "and now with you getting closer to becoming a legal adult, you should do it."

"And what if he doesn't fancy me?"

Tonks is quiet for a few moments with her eyes widen before speaking again, "good point."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*No One's POV*

One day in October, everyone is having today's breakfast. Everything's normal until an owl flies in and places a letter in front of the Potions professor.

This shocks not only him but also everyone around him.

"Servous Snape" was written across the front of the letter.

He quickly returns back to his usual self as he takes the letter before leaving the Main Hall.

Once safely hidden away in his office, Snape opens the letter to read what's inside.

"_Professor Snape,_

_I know this has come as a shock to you, but I always liked you since my first year. The attraction was silly because you were my professor._

_I did my hardest to forget you in that matter after I graduated, it actually worked, but that day when you enter into my shop, the old feelings resurface. Don't blame yourself, professor. It is my own fault._

_Professor, what I am trying to say is...would you go out with me on a date?"_

Servous's eyes widen in shock.

"_My birthday is coming up and I'll be an adult, so you don't need to worry. All I ask is for one date to get to know each other better than professor/student. You can decide on whether or not we can go on a second date._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven Nightshade"_

Snape didn't know what to think. His favorite student just asked him out? On a date? So many questions are running through his head.

Throughout the day, students and colleagues notice him a bit off from his usual behavior. Sure, he's keeping his image of being this cold, distant Potions master, but there's something else on his mind.

Dumbledore requests for Snape to meet with him in his office to discuss this strange behavior.

"You wish to speak to with me, Headmaster?" he speaks in his usual tone as he enters into the Headmaster's office.

"Awe, yes, Severus," Dumbledore greets him with a smile from his desk. "It has come to my attention and everyone else's that you have been acting strange today. Was there something in the letter you received this morning?" he asked.

Knowing that he cannot lie to his friend, Snape takes a deep breath to explain, "Raven Nightshade asked me out on a date."

"Awe! Little Raven!" Dumbledore grins, remembering her. "She's your best student. A Slytherin Perfect in her fifth year and became Head Girl in her last year," he remembers some memories of her.

"Yes, I know, but she's my student and I'm her professor," Snape explains his point of view.

"Did she offer a time to go on this date?"

"Yes, after she turned eighteen."

"She's giving you respect by giving you a time after she turns the legal age."

"True, but I never thought of anything more than student/professor relationship with Raven."

Dumbledore thinks about the two sides of this situation. He already knew about the young woman's developing feelings over the years with her former professor and knew that her feelings are forbidden due to their age. Now that Raven will be becoming to the legal age might as well try to see if there's a possibility of a future.

"Why don't you accept her offer?" he says with a smile, walking over to his side.

"What?" Snape's surprised.

"I know that Raven looks a lot like Lily, your love, with black hair, pale skin, and midnight blue eyes, but she's a good young woman with a promising future. Just give her a chance," Dumbledore places a hand on Snape's shoulder. "Maybe she can restore your heart. You are dismissed."

Snape nods his head before turning to leave.

*Raven's POV*

My eighteenth birthday is growing near and days after I sent the letter to Professor Snape. I knew that he's not going to response any time soon because I used to be his student. That's the reason why.

My dresses are layout on my bed spread out next to each other. Tonks and her family are taking me out for my birthday dinner as they did for years now, so I've decided to figure out what to wear for the special occasion.

An owl than flies into my room with a letter in his feet. At first, I thought it would be like from Tonks's parents or Tonks herself, but when I see the handwriting, my heart skips a beat. Professor Snape's writing.

I open the letter and the message appears before me.

"_Miss Nightshade,_

_This is indeed a shock for me to hear that a former student of mine will ask me out on a date._

_Listen, I don't usually do this courting thing daily, but you were my favorite student in your years at Hogwarts. So I accept your offer of going on a date, only to see how things go between us. Don't get your hopes up if there will be a future right away._

_Do you remember where Hogsmeade is? There's a Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas. Maybe you and I can go to Three Broomsticks? Hmm, sounds good?_

_Professor Snape"_

The corners of my lips curl up into a smile as I read the message. Maybe I can have the future that I always dream of.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*No One's POV*

Professor Snape waits for his former student to arrive at the Three Broomsticks. He doesn't want to call her his "date" because it's not a date. Hoping everything will go according to plan.

Raven enters the pub and immediately notices her former professor sitting at one of the tables. A blush appears on her pale cheeks when she sees Professor Snape.

"He's so handsome," she thinks to herself. "Hello, professor," Raven greets him softly with a smile, walking over to her side of the table.

"Miss Nightshade," he greets back, coldly. "I have bought you Butterbeer," he mentions the drink.

"Oh, thank you so much," she smiles again, sitting down on the seat. "How are you this morning?" she speaks up first to make talk.

"Fine."

An awkward silence draped over the two.

This isn't what Raven had in mid of this date.

"So, umm," she speaks up once an idea comes to mind, "what got you interested in Potions?"

"Because it's the second-best thing than Defense Against the Dark Arts," he answers. "Miss Nightshade, why did you ask that question if you already knew I prefer Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I want to get to know you more than just my professor," she admitted softly as her head lowers a little.

"But why me, though?"

"The truth?" He nods his head once. "I am not sure," Raven confesses, her ears turn red from blushing a little embarrassed. "I don't know why I have this attraction towards you."

"Attraction?" Snape asked, a little confused and surprised.

"Yes, professor," Raven replies with a slight nod. "I guess your intelligence and charm got to me," she confesses shyly.

"Charm?" he asked, confused.

"Your demeanor, the way you put passion into the potions that you teach us, also your desire for the Defence Against-"

"That's enough, Miss Nightshade," he cuts her talking coldly.

"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry," she apologizes quickly, nervously. "I didn't realize I am talking too much."

"Miss Nightshade," he speaks up again. "I do appreciate your attraction towards me, but at the end of the day, I am still nothing more than just a professor."

Raven looks at him, surprised and a little scared of what he said. "I understand, professor," she says, standing up sadly. "My apologies for wasting your time."

Professor Snape watches her walk away, ignoring the ache in his cold heart. He then sees that the Butterbeer that he gave her is almost gone.

Raven manages to get away from Hogsmeade in the winter snow. Without anyone looking or even noticing her, she drops down to her knees, crying. She just got rejected by the human being that she thought could understand her more so than Tonks, but she was so wrong.

"Why doesn't he like me as a being and not as a student?" she thought to herself as more tears run down her pale cheeks sobbing.

*Later*

"He rejected you!?" Tonks screamed out in complete shock. "What do you mean, he rejected you?"

"Professor Snape only sees me as a student and nothing else," Raven admits sadly.

"Back in school, you did everything that a perfect Slytherin student does, sure you were smarter than the Ravenclaws, but you always stayed true to the Slytherin House."

"More smart, Tonks," her best friend corrected.

"Exactly!"

"I don't know, Tonks," Raven sighs, laying on her couch. "Maybe I should forget about Professor Snape. He was pretty clear that he is not interested."

"Hey, hey, hey," Tonks says, motioning for Raven to move her legs to the side. "Come here," she offers a hug to her best friend.

Raven sits up and accepts her best friend's hug. "You always know how to calm a girl down," she comments, hugging back.

"After knowing you for eight or nine years, I picked up a thing to two," Tonks chuckles, making Raven smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Raven's POV*

A new season arrives as another school year ends. New plants are blooming, having more beauty to my herbs and plants. Seven months have passed since the last time I saw Professor Snape and at this point, I don't really care.

I woke up this morning with a small smile on my face. Usually, when a smile is on my face in the morning, the day is going to be perfect.

My usual morning routine goes by as I let my medium length hair dry naturally. Black leggings mold to the shape of my short, curvy legs while a black top with white rose designs does the same thing on my upper body. No makeup is on my already pale face.

Breakfast is simple — oatmeal with some seedless grapes and green tea. Having meals alone has been normal for me ever since I can remember. It still hurts, but I'm used to it by now.

Once breakfast finishes, I clean the dishes before heading out to work. Black sandals are on my pale feet at each step I take towards the central part of the building for my shop.

"OPEN Meet me in the greenhouse behind the shop" has been written on a sign when I place it on the door.

Most of the morning, nothing happened, which doesn't surprise me because it's the summer holidays. Everyone is either on a holiday, at home, or getting ready for their lives ahead of them.

But a customer did enter through the entrance of the greenhouse.

"Hello, and welcome to the Nightshade Greenhouse," I call out from another part of the greenhouse. I am carrying a pot of a plant towards where the customer is. "Please, feel free to look around," I tell him, smiling while placing down the pot on a table.

"My, you're a young one, aren't you?" the stranger comments in a cold tone.

I looked up to see an older gentleman, maybe around my former professor's age or perhaps a little older. His blue eyes meet with my midnight blue eyes. They look deep within my soul, a cold kind of stare, but I can feel my ears heat up.

"Wow, he's handsome," I thought to myself. "Y-Yea, I have had this business for about a year now," I tell him, shyly.

"A successful business is what I heard," he says, making me happy.

"Would you like to look at the flowers today, sir?" I offered with a smile. "Flowers are nice gifts for a lucky partner."

"Oh, there's no lucky lady in my life," he chuckles a little. "Well, maybe now than," he smiles towards me, making me blush more.

A shy smile appears on my lips while still blushing. "My personal favorites are purple roses," I answer him.

"Beautiful as you," he winks.

"Th-Thank you. My name is Raven Nightshade," I introduced myself, blushing more and trying not to.

"Igor Karkaroff."

From that day on, Igor and I have been writing each other letters or him coming over to visit me. He's always on my mind whenever he's not around.

Tonks always knew that I would be with an older gentleman because the others around our age don't really spark my interest.

"Raven has a crush!" Tonks jokily grins, singing along. "Raven's in love with Igor Karkaroff!"

"You just really love to get on my nerves when it comes to my love life, huh?" I smirked.

"Oh, come on, Raven," she smiles before taking a bite of her food. "You are talking about him in the same way that you did with Professor Snape."

"Must I remind you what happened with my date with Professor Snape last year?" I asked before drinking my Butterbeer.

"He just missed a good opportunity of having a great life with you," she says.

"I know, I know," I sighed sadly, eating the last of my food. "I don't want to make the same mistake again when things are going so well between Igor and me."

"Well, if things don't work out, you still got me," Tonks smirks at me.

I smirked back, knowing that I have my best friend always.

Later that day, an owl arrives at my small apartment with a letter. During this time, I am getting ready for bed, but once I saw the familiar handwriting of Igor, I knew I had to read it.

_"Raven, _

_Another school year is fast approaching. I could be very busy with writing letters and visiting you as much I used to do during the Summer Holidays._

_The decision has been on my mind for a little while now. Could it be possible for you to come and visit me at Durmstrang? Being a Headmaster is very hard and tiring at times._

_Your birthday is in a couple of months; maybe you can spend a few days with me at my school? If you're unable to, I understand entirely. We can try for Christmas if that's easier for you._

_Igor"_

My heart swells with emotion. Sure he has moments like being a rough, ruthless, cold person, but I think I am going through his barrier.

I pick up my quill and begin to write back.

_"Igor,_

_I would love to go to Drumstrang! My birthday is perfect to go and visit. May I have a request, please? Can I see what's Herbology is like there pretty please?_

_Raven"_

"Please give this to your master," I tell the owl with a gentle smile, giving him the letter.

He takes the letter and flies off into the darkness of the night.

The next morning, roses have bloomed into beautiful colours due to my possible feelings towards the Headmaster of Durmstrang. Maybe he could be the one. I am not so sure yet.

A familiar owl comes in flying with a letter from him.

As soon as I opened the letter, I immediately smile at the message.

_"Pack your bags for your special birthday weekend, my little rose."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Raven's POV*

The day before my birthday, my bag of stuff for the weekend is almost ready. My body feels so giddy for the first time - properly even giddier than I had with my former professor.

I look at myself in the full-length mirror, trying to figure out what to wear for my first day at the Institute. The only thing I really feel cute in for Igor is a long-sleeved black top with shoulder cutoffs and a sweetheart neckline, a long gray layered skirt over black leggings, and black boots. I put on some silver jewelry that I had since Hogwarts years. My hair is half up and down in its waves. Simple makeup paints my face.

Suddenly, there are so many questions that are running through my mind. Are we going to kiss? Am I going to handle seeing him as a headmaster? Or, in other words, am I going to feel about him as the ruthless Headmaster?

Maybe I should ask Tonks once she gets here.

I did a once over of my shop, making sure that my shop and greenhouse are ready for my best friend.

Then a visitor enters my shop.

"Welcome to-" I am cut off by the sight of my former professor enters into my shop. "Professor!" I'm surprised to see him. "Are you running out of supplies already?" I asked him, appearing before him.

"No,….I have come here to give you an early birthday gift," he answers, showing me a wrapped gift. "As an apology for what happened during our date."

"Oh, thank you so much," I hesitantly accepted the gift. "I'm glad that you came now. I was about to leave once Tonks comes here."

"You going somewhere?"

"Igor Karkaroff invited me to celebrate my birthday weekend at Durmstrang."

"The headmaster of Durmstrang?" Professor Snape's surprised to hear that.

"You know of him?" I asked curiously.

"We…..were friends."

"That's funny. He never mentioned you before when I told him I used to be your student."

"Doesn't surprise me." Professor Snape stares at me, for instance, moments.

"Pro-" A gasp escapes my lips when he pushes me against a nearby wall.

"Don't go near him anymore," he speaks in a deep voice. "He's cruel to his students to the point where there were many students who asked to be removed from Drumstrang….He's ruthless, greedy, and shouldn't be someone you should be around with."

"But what about you?" I asked him, scared in a whisper. "You're cold to everyone, including to your students and me."

My response surprises him gratefully. "At least I give respect to my favorite students," he says softly, looking deep within my eyes.

"You have five seconds to get away from my best friend, or I will hex you on the spot, Professor Snape," Tonks comes to the rescue while pointing her wand at the back of his head with her hair a shade of red.

"Miss Tonks," he says in his usual tone without breaking his stare at me. "You haven't changed a bit since you graduated with Miss Nightshade."

"Especially when I am protecting my best friend," she almost growls, glaring at him. "Now leave."

Professor Snape lingers his stare at me a little while before separating from me to leave my shop.

"You okay, Raven?" Tonks hurries over to me, worried, her hair changes to a yellow blond colour.

"Yea, I am fine," I answered. "He just wanted to give me a birthday present, but I guess it freaked him when I mentioned Igor."

"They know each other?" she asked, confused.

"I believe so, but it seems like a toxic friendship based on what I heard," I said, looking at the gift he gave me.

"Why would he give you a present after what he did last year?" she asked, taking the gift in her hand to examine it.

"He said it's an apology," I take it back, "but he's not the apologetic type."

"Maybe you should open it," she suggests. "It's a birthday gift after all, but I wouldn't accept it as an apology though," she's serious about that.

"I know, Tonks," I agreed with her. "But he's still my former professor even though he did hurt my feelings," I said before ripping the wrapping paper off of whatever it is. A gasp escapes my lips when I see what it is. "Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants?" I asked softly, looking at the book that I haven't seen in years.

"Didn't you already had one?" Tonks asked.

"I did, but the Hufflepuffs girls destroyed my copy, remember Amber and Tori?" I asked her, looking at her.

"Oh, right, I remembered," she realizes it. "The book was heavily destroyed that not even our own magic can fix it."

"I'll thank him later for the gift and thanks for looking after my shop while I am gone," I smiled to my best friend while putting the book into my trunk. "Please let me know if anything happens to it."

"Of course I will, Raven," she smiles back big. "You're my best friend for life and you worked so hard to have this shop as your creation."

"And?" I smirked as she forgets something.

"And happy birthday, Raven," she laughs a little before hugging me. "When you come back, we're going to celebrate your birthday together."

"Thanks, Tonks," I smiled again, hugging back.

I travel by Floor Powder because of its hidden location. Floor Powder isn't my ideal form of traveling because I like train rides and things like that so I can see everything on the way towards my destination. Also, I wouldn't get the memory loss of the location once I am there.

Before I know it, my boots touch the floor of the Headmaster's office at Durmstrang Institute.

"Raven! You finally came!" Igor sees me with a massive smile on his face from his desk.

"My apologies for running late," I tell him, smiling. "I caught up with something," I explained, walking over to him.

"Doesn't matter now," he says, pulling me into a warm hug. "I promised you what Herbology is like, right?" he says, making me happy.

"Yes, you did!"

"I have some time to step away from my work to show you everywhere in the castle," he offers his arm to escort me.

I happily accept his arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(Author's Note: From now on, it will be in No One's POV)

*No One's POV*

Igor and Raven travel through the halls of the Institute as he gives her a tour around. Its rustic beauty has spelled Raven. Even the previous Headmasters greet her with respect.

"Do you like it so far?" Igor asked the birthday girl.

"I really like it here," Raven answered with a smile. "It's definitely different from Hogwarts."

"In a good way, I hope," he commented with a smirk.

"Of course," she giggles.

"Ever since I have been Headmaster, all of the students here are pureblood," he refers to the students who are casually hanging out, doing their own thing.

"And all men," Raven comments, a little shy at the large male crowd around her.

"Don't worry, Raven," Igor tells her, smiling. "These boys are raised to be strong, tough, and well-mannered men - hey!" he noticed a sleeping student against the wall on the floor. "The hallway isn't for sleeping!" he roughly wakes up the student who appears to be in the third or fourth year.

Igor's behavior surprises Raven gratefully.

"Oh, my!" she gasps, kneeling to the student. "Studying and school are very tiring at times, but sleeping in a hallway is very uncomfortable," she explained to the student. "Trust me. I used to sleep in the hallway during finals," Raven jokes with a chuckle.

The young boy chuckles as well. "You're pretty," he comments.

"Thanks, I've been called worse," she smiles. "Come on, go back to your dorm to continue your sleep, okay?"

"Okay, Pretty Lady," he says, smiling.

He then stands up when she does, and he heads back to his dorm.

"I was handling it just fine, you know," Igor said with a sigh.

"I know, but he's no longer your problem, right?" she asked, smirking.

An eyebrow raised before a smirk form on his lips. "You are wicked," he comments.

She giggles at his compliment.

Igor continues his tour with Raven. She likes it's a smaller castle, and it's only light came from the magical fires. Its dark beauty greets her as portraits of previous headmasters greet her as well.

All of the students that Raven has met and seen were male, but she doesn't feel uncomfortable because they are respectful towards the young woman. Unfortunately, Igor wants to punish them due to their attention on his guest both as a polite gentleman and for the wrong reasons, but Raven somehow managed to keep him from punishing them. The young men are secretly happy about her presence around their headmaster.

"Did you like the Durmstrang castle?" Igor asked Raven later in the afternoon as they walked among the fields.

"It's not like Hogwarts, I must admit, but I really do enjoy this castle," Raven smiles happily, holding his arm.

"Do you enjoy the castle so much that you wanted to be a student here?" he asked with a smirk.

Her smile turns into a smirk.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Very much so," she answers.

Igor pulls out his wand and casts a spell to a spacious area under a tree. A picnic magically appears; a black blanket is spread out with a basket laced with lavender flower designs.

"I'm surprised to see that you remembered," Raven's amazed.

"I remember everything about you, my dear," he smirks, leading her to the blanket.

She lets out a gasp when she sees all of her favorite foods and drink in the basket. The young woman can see how amazing the headmaster can be under the ruthless behavior everyone sees. His smile didn't reach his eyes, but all of his emotions are laced deep within his eyes. A blush will often appear on her pale face at the small gestures she makes, especially when Igor kisses her hand.

"If I had known you before, I would have loved to have you as a student," Igor says, smirking.

A little giggle appears. "But wouldn't I be the only girl here?"

"As I said earlier, we all are well-respected gentlemen - especially to our ladies," he winks to Raven.

She rolls her eyes while smirking and blushing.

"Once we are done with our food and drinks, I would like to show you the greenhouse," Igor says, making her grin big.

"Really?" she asked grinning.

"Yes," he nods his head.

The greenhouse looks beautiful at night. Igor watches Raven smile in glee at everything around her. Her smile can reach up to her gorgeous midnight blue eyes.

"Igor, the plants are amazing!" the birthday girl tells him, smiling, turning around at him.

"There's only one flower in my eyes," Igor says, looking deep within her eyes.

A blush warms up her ears. "Wh-Who's the flower?" she asked softly.

He didn't answer but walked over to her. Igor's hands rise to her pale face, pulling her into a kiss.

Raven's shocked by Igor's action, but she kisses back. Sparks of fireworks appear in the kiss as she feels like flying in the moonlit night. She wraps her arms around his neck when he wraps his arms around her small waist.

Their fingers are intertwined with each other's rather soft hair as they move in sync.

The first kiss lasts for a little while before they slowly pull away to look at one another.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Igor asked her, smiling softly.

"Very much so," Raven smiles back, "especially with the right person. Which, are you okay with going slow? We can still kiss, say "I love you," and go on dates, things like that."

"I was going to ask you that," he's surprised to hear that. "Let's be intimate when our relationship gets serious."

"You took the words out of my mouth," she giggles, finally feeling truly happy and loved by another.


End file.
